


Las Vegas, baby

by Strawmari



Series: Find Your Beach [6]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Las Vegas Wedding, Mild Smut, Organized Crime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:47:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22408168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawmari/pseuds/Strawmari
Summary: Annie's suggestion of Las Vegas brought up an interesting way to get Turner off their backs.
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio, Ruby Hill/Stan Hill
Series: Find Your Beach [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579987
Comments: 20
Kudos: 93





	Las Vegas, baby

**Author's Note:**

> I'm looking forward to 3.7's title of Las Vegas, Baby so this happened. 
> 
> Thanks for the kudos on part 5 & to floweringrebel, s_t_c_s, tiffswonderland, Krishawndalyn Clark & Alex for the comments! They meant a lot ❤❤
> 
> I don't own any characters/show and any similarities to other ffs are coincidental.
> 
> I hope you enjoy & thanks for reading!

Turner was on a mission to get Rio to flip on them. Ever since Boomer faked his death and Marion dropped him off at the police station, the DA didn't consider him to be a credible witness.

He thumbed through their selection of condolence cards, considering what happened the last time they were in the same room, it was anything but a coincidence. Turner threatened Rio's family, mentioning Marcus, albeit not by name and the street Rhea lived on. They applauded Rio's self control, because they knew he was running through ways to kill Turner and get away with it.

Rio reached over, placing his hand on Beth's knee. She knew it was his attempt to reassure her that no matter what Turner said, he wasn't going to give them anything.

Ruby's fear was that the FBI had gotten to Rio and that's how he survived the three shots. It had crossed their minds more than once that he could've been collecting evidence to put them behind bars for good, that would be the perfect form of retaliation. To top it off Rio was only getting thirty percent, that was a far cry from their previous deals and he even was letting Beth steer the ship.

What person would work alongside someone who shot them three times? not her.

"I ain't got shit to tell you".

"There are ways to make you talk, I don't think it would take much to get a subpoena from the DA, you have a record".

That word struck fear in the girls, Ruby was an avid watcher of SVU. Not only would it make Rio talk, but if he had enough probable cause he could get a search warrant for paper porcupine. It wouldn't take long to find the funny money in the back room, they were sitting in boxes. 

"I'm going out on a limb, Ms Boland, and saying there's more to this craft store than meets the eye".

"I think it's time for you to leave, I can't have you harassing me or my employees".

Turner nodded, taking a business card from the side of the register. "Just in case my man here don't survive the fourth shot, I'll be back for one of those cards".

-

Annie let out a long sigh, dropping her head in her hands. Things were great with her and Sadie, plus she finally had a decent paying job that provided health insurance. Ruby didn't want to go to jail either, she was still traumatized at the mere thought of toilet wine and rotating in a circle under a showerhead.

It was bad enough that they got Stan involved, he lost his dream job because of Turner's twisted game. Every night Stan would come home with another story from the club, how he stood up to a guy who tried to grope a dancer named Krystal and how he got a sandwich named after him for it.

_"They call it the Stan-wich"._

_"I'm real proud of you, babe". She was, he was given lemons and made lemonade. It also helped that he brought home the entertaining names that blasted over the speakers, that way she didn't have to go anymore._

_"Her name was meatball"._

_"No way"._

_"They said welcome to the stage, meatball, wasn't that someone's name off of Jersey Shore?" Ruby laughed, somehow the names got better and better each week._

There was no way in hell Ruby was going to let Stan spend another night in jail because of them, none of them were going down for it.

"One of us could pull a Mary Pat" Annie threw out as a suggestion, "I'm not saying I wouldn't marry gang friend, he's just really into you, if you know what I mean."

Ruby tossed her hands up, even if someone were to get married to save their own ass, the other two could still take the fall. Beth and Rio were the masterminds behind their previous and current operations, connecting them in matrimony sounded like a recipe for disaster. Ruby didn't even like crime, she only did it because it helped her family.

Rio easily agreed, he wasn't going to talk regardless, but seeing Beth sputter was worth it.

"J..j..Just like that?" 

He smirked, "Yea, just like that".

They were caught in a staring contest, neither willing to break first, so Annie did it for them. "So, Vegas?".

-

It was a little chapel at the end of the strip, they went alone, leaving Ruby and Annie to keep up appearances for the security cameras. They figured if Turner was onto them, there would be a chance that he would gather footage, that only made them more terrified to wash their cash through this avenue. 

The welcoming sign read, live in the moment and that's what they were going to do. It was a crazy idea, so fucking crazy that it might actually work. 

Rio led the way, waiting at the top of the stairs he checked that she hadn't changed her mind, she didn't, Beth was all in. There had to be other ways to get past Turner, he didn't have them at checkmate, but the problem was they didn't want there to be another option. Perhaps they actually wanted Annie to suggest it, maybe they wanted to stand side by side, ruling the crime world together. 

Beth grabbed the clipboard from the front desk and started filling out their information, pausing when she realized she didn't even know his last name. God, her life was a Carrie Underwood song.

Rio chuckled, taking the pen from her. Did they even know anything about each other, or were they just acting on their physical attraction?

No one would let her live it down if she changed her name and ended up with something ridiculous, like, Elizabeth Applebottom. 

"We're ready when you two are" the woman chimed, taking their application into the backroom. Rio paid a little extra for a regular ceremony, they didn't need the dazzling theatrics and they certainly didn't want an Elvis thrusting during the vows.

They were pointed in the direction of a small room, a red carpet and white pews awaited them. It was just like in the movies, except they weren't completely wasted and would remember what they did the next morning. 

The officiant motioned them forward, Beth's small steps becoming large strides, keeping up with the pace Rio had set. They stood on the taped line, it looked like duct tape, but Beth didn't want to think about that right now.

"Do you promise to love her tender?--sorry, habit" the officiant awkwardly cleared his throat, starting over. 

"Do you, Rio, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?".

A smile formed on his face at the mention of death and Beth rolled her eyes. It wasn't funny, she had no intention of winding up in his loft, yet alone shooting him. His eyes roamed over her, landing on her chest. "Yeah, I do".

He does? Beth blinked, so it wasn't a joke. 

"And do you, Beth, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?".

Two familiar words were about to slip from her lips. She had vowed never to say them again after what she went through with Dean. The three late mortgages, the lies and the cheating had taken a toll on her. Rio wasn't like her ex-husband. While he had his fair share of secrets, they both did, he had been more forthcoming since his brush with death. "I do".

They tried to pass Rio the rings that came with the package and he shook his head. "Nah, man, I got it".

He unclasped his necklace, revealing a ring next to the familiar pendant. Rio reached forward, taking Beth's left hand in his own, sliding it on her ring finger. "Was my gram's. They didn't have much, but they were in love and whatnot."

It was an heirloom, she was speechless. It was a gold band with a tiny diamond in the center. Dean had given her one with the same symbolic gesture, but Beth had a feeling this one wouldn't be pawned. She did feel bad he was getting a generic band, they'd have to correct that when they got back to Detroit. 

Beth grabbed his hand, easily sliding the black band on his finger. That was it, it was official. 

"By the power invested in me by the state of Nevada, you may kiss the bride".

Rio was a gentleman, he stood still and tilted his head, waiting for Beth to once again initiate their intimacy. She laughed, stepping forward until they were mere inches from each other. Pushing up on her toes, she pressed her lips to his, smiling into the kiss when he pulled her even closer.

They decided long before their 'I do's' that they weren't going to tell anyone that they went through with it. The excuse was still up in the air, Rio wanted to go with her getting cold feet and she thought Rio saying it was a joke sounded more believable. 

-

Annie and Ruby were at the slots, one of their jackets saving the third machine. "Did you do it?".

Beth shook her head, sitting down beside them. Rio stood off to the side, watching as levers were pulled and the machines clanked. Everyone around them seemed to be doing a better job than they were. The girls felt bad, but said that they were smart and would think of another way to get Turner off their backs. 

"Ey, you got the cash?".

Beth reached into her purse, pulling out a hundred dollar bill and passed it to Rio. "I'll be back, alright?". He leaned forward, absentmindedly pecking her cheek, drawing unwanted attention to themselves. 

"What the hell?".

She shrugged, pulling down on the lever once more.

-

Rio sat down at the blackjack table, pulling out the chips. He watched as the dealer shuffled the cards and even if he didn't know how to count them, he was feeling lucky.

-

The room arrangements were less than ideal, but Beth couldn't -- wouldn't openly say she wanted to share with Rio. So there they were, sitting on the couch, watching random romantic comedies. Credits were rolling for what happens in Vegas and minus the alcohol, it was hitting a little too close for comfort. 

"Damn, we're out of ice" Annie said, tipping the bucket upside down. 

"I'll get it" Beth volunteered, "you can find another movie".

Beth walked down the hall, repeating room four hundred ten over and over, committing Rio's room number to memory. She only wanted to check on him, that's it, at least that was her excuse if anyone asked.

She knocked twice, waiting anxiously for him to answer. Maybe he was asleep, maybe to him it was just a sham wedding. Then he opened the door, shirtless, a pair of black sweats taking her by surprise. "What're you doin, Elizabeth?".

Good question, right, why was she there again?

All her coherent thoughts had been left in her hotel room, maybe all the way back in Detroit. Beth stepped forward, pushing up on her toes to press her lips to his, hoping she didn't misread the look he gave earlier. They stumbled into his room, crashing up against the wall. Rio's hand was tangled in her hair, accidentally tugging with each attempt to rid themselves of their clothes. Beth surprised them both by telling him to do it intentionally, harder. And he did.

Rio didn't treat her like a porcelain doll, she wasn't a prize to be won, she was his partner in every form of the word. Maybe that's what made it so special, maybe that's why being around him sent a thrill up her spine and it wasn't just the danger.

Beth fell back on the bed, scooting up toward the headboard, tossing her bra off to the side. Rio hovered over her, trailing kisses from her neck to her breasts.

She watched as he settled between her legs. It wasn't an unfamiliar sight, in fact, she thought back to the bed and breakfast more often than she'd be willing to admit. 

-

He sucked on her clit, fingers pumping as she rolled her hips against him. Moans spewed from her lips, his name a mantra filling the room.

Crooking his fingers, Rio chuckled against her, the hums adding welcomed vibrations.

"Oh, god" Beth grabbed at the sheets, crumpling them in her hand. He didn't let up, still circling her clit after the wave hit, his shoulders keeping her thighs apart. She reached down, her hand resting on his wrist, waiting for the moment it became to much.

"R..io".

He pulled his hand away, watching as she dropped her head back onto the pillow. Rio smirked seeing his handiwork, "what's the ice bucket for?".

"Oh my god, the ice". She scrambled from the bed and hastily threw on her clothes, he followed her to the door. "I'll make it up to you".

What was she promising? And why?

"Deal, mama".

-

Beth sneaked back into the hotel room, quietly shutting the door behind her, or so she thought.

"Where'd you get the ice, Michigan?" Annie joked, waving her hands wildly for the bucket. "It's been, like, thirty minutes".

"I got lost, what did I miss?".

Ruby eyed her suspiciously, "it's two doors down from here, we stopped in there earlier".

Beth tried to change the topic, asking what was going on with their current movie, confessions of a shopaholic. By the looks of it they were a third of the way through it, it was one of Emma's favorite movies and she's already seen it a hundred times.

It was midnight when they decided to call it quits, four movies and 2 bottles of wine was their limit. Ruby pulled her aside, "so, how was it?".

Beth's eyes widened, there was no way they knew where she went, although Rio was probably already thinking about loaded comments for the following morning. "W..what?".

"B, next time you sneak out for a booty call, make sure your shirt is on the right way".

Good thing Annie had been too tipsy to realize. At least for now their secret was safe and they planned to keep it that way, at least until Turner confronted them again.

-

The following morning they met for breakfast, Annie was nursing a slight hangover and Ruby raised her brows, suggestively, watching as Rio took the seat next to Beth without prompting. Annie had gone overboard with pancakes, Ruby and Beth had went with scrambled eggs and sausage, Rio grabbed a cup of tea and preferred to pick off Beth's plate.

She wondered if he too left the ring on, she had debated for hours, ultimately deciding to leave it on her hand. Beth didn't have to wait long, he strategically placed his hand in front of her, giving her the chance to briefly catch the band.

"Are you Ms Boland?" A waiter asked, holding a bottle of champagne.

"Yes".

"This is for you, enjoy your breakfast".

Beth picked up the card that came with the bottle, it was from Turner. "Congratulations, but this doesn't change anything".

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for reading, I hope you liked it! I can't wait to hear what you think! 
> 
> & as always, I'm on tumblr xstrawmari :)
> 
> Note: the wedding was initially so they wouldn't have to testify against eachother, but part 7 will have whether Ruby/Annie know that they're lying and why :)


End file.
